


The Sword in the Stone

by balrogtweety



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balrogtweety/pseuds/balrogtweety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on the Arthurian Legend with a twist from LOTR.  Aragorn as a child pulls the sword from the stone and his life changes forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THE SWORD IN THE STONE

[](http://s781.photobucket.com/user/balrogtweety/media/swordbannercopy2_zps39347b08.jpg.html)

Chapter 1

 

Minas Tirith, what a wonderful city. It was built of white stone in seven layers. Each layer housed families and businesses alike. Being a city of wonders there was one problem: it had no king.

A lord was appointed long ago when the last King, Isildur, was killed. Before he knew his day would come, he had erected a stone in the courtyard on the seventh level by the White Tree. He took his sword, Andúril, and rammed it in the stone. With his council around him he declared:

Who shall ever draw the sword from the stone, will be the next King of Gondor. So it shall be said, so shall it be written.

These words were inscribed on a tablet and placed in front of the stone. Isildur then took his crown and placed it on top of the stone. The city was now without a King. The former King then left the city with his guards. Two weeks later, word arrived to the city that Isildur had met his death.

According to law, the Steward was to become Lord of Gondor until such time that the sword, Andúril, could be pulled from the stone.

And so it was that every year in the spring, a festival was held and the winner of the games would stand in front of the stone and try to pull the sword from its resting place. But no one was ever successful in pulling the sword from the stone. Until one little boy, Aragorn, squire to Boromir, found himself in a predicament.

Aragorn lost his parents years ago during a raid of his people. He was adopted by the Steward and became friends with Faramir. Aragorn was younger than Faramir. Then one day the Steward asked Aragorn to become a squire to his son Boromir. He knew that this was his opportunity to becoming a Knight. It was his greatest dream.

So he was taught how to be a squire. Aragorn spent every waking moment with Boromir. He kept the swords sharp, the saddle oiled and his armor in excellent shape.

Then came the day the games were to be held in Minas Tirith. Aragorn was so excited that he was going to the games. The winner of the games was going to try and extract the legendary sword from the stone.

Aragorn was given a set of clothes to wear for the games. To his eyes, they were exquisite. They had no holes or tears. He was proud to be Boromir’s squire.

After arriving at the field where the tents for the warriors were erected, Aragorn set up a table in the tent and placed all of Boromir’s weapons upon it. He gave them an cleaning so they gleamed on the field. The squire worked hard through the day getting his lord’s son ready.

He finished his work and then ate with Faramir and his family. Being exhausted, he bade them good night and collapsed on his bed in the tent with the weapons.

Aragorn slept well but he had this nagging feeling that something was wrong that morning. But he pushed it aside not letting it bug him. He wanted to make sure that everything was in order and that nothing would go wrong.

As Boromir went through his events, Aragorn brought each weapon to him. Boromir was winning each event which made his father proud. Then came the sword event. Aragorn went to the tent to get his sword and noticed the sword was gone.

What was he to do? It was to late to go to the armory for another sword. He ran across the courtyard that held the sword in the stone. He had heard of the legendary sword but never gave it a second thought. Aragorn walked up to the sword and carefully put his hand on the hilt. It gave off a vibration that surprised the young squire. Somehow he didn’t want to do this but he had no choice. Aragorn didn’t have time to get another sword so he hesitated again. Before he realized what he had done, he pulled the sword from the stone. The sword gave way and out it came. Aragorn was dumb struck. He didn’t have time to think about it knowing that Lord Denethor would have his head if he was late.

As he made his way to the field, Lord Denethor came up to him and stood in front of him.

“Where did you get that sword, Aragorn?” Lord Denethor asked.

Aragorn stood before him with the sword draped across both hands like an offering.

“I got it out of the stone in the courtyard. I could not find Lord Boromir’s sword in the tent. Someone had taken it and he needed a sword.” 

“This is unheard of; a child pulling Andúril from the stone.” Lord Denethor couldn’t believe his eyes.

It was at this time that all competition was ceased to hear what was going on. When word had spread that the sword was pulled from the stone, a cry went up.

“If the sword was pulled from the stone once then it can be pulled from it again.”

“I agree,” said another, “Let someone else pull it from the stone.”

Lord Denethor agreed. He took the sword from Aragorn and made his way to the center of the courtyard. He faced the stone with Aragorn and Faramir beside him. Lord Denethor drove the sword back into the hole that the last king made. He turned around and addressed the crowd.

“If any of you can pull this sword from the stone then you will be crowned the next King.”

Each and every one of the nobles came forth and tried. They tried and failed. Not one of them could pull it out. Then there came a shout from the crowd.

“Let the boy try. If he could pull it once then he should be able to do it again.”

The group of men agreed.

“Come up here Aragorn. See if you can pull it from the stone again,” Lord Denethor stated.

Aragorn came forth and stood before Andúril. He could feel a few hundred eyes on the back of his head. He looked at the man who raised him from a child and seen the nod. He wasn’t sure if he could do it again but he would try. 

He rubbed his hands on his leggings to make sure they were dry. He didn’t want Lord Denethor to feel ashamed of him. Aragorn placed both hands on the hilt of the sword and pulled. It was the greatest feeling when the sword gave way and he stood there with the sword in his hands, pointed towards the sky.

“By the Gods,” someone whispered.

“So it’s true. You did pull the sword from the stone.” Lord Denethor was flabbergasted at what he saw.

Denethor raise his hands to silence the crowd. There were murmurings about the boy sweeping the crowds. Then he saw someone coming towards him from the crowd and standing before him.

He was dressed in white robes and carried himself like an old man. In his right hand was a staff with ornate carvings on it that looked very old. He had a long white beard that reached his chest and his hair went half way down his back. He looked at Denethor then at Aragorn.

“Well, isn’t that a sight now.”

“May I ask your name so that I can address the man I am talking to?” Denethor asked.

“I’m very sorry, my lord. My name is Gandalf. I was sent here on a mission and I have found it. I am here for Aragorn.”

“Who sent you Gandalf? I have never heard your name before.”

“I am a wizard of the old ways. I was sent here by the Valor to protect this child from harm. There are many evil beings in this world that would like not to see another king on the throne of Gondor.”

“Why send just one man? Do I not have enough guards to care for Aragorn safety?” Denethor did not like this idea.

“You have many enemies that could harm this child. They may even live under your very nose and you would not see it coming. I am, therefore, taking charge of his education and to be his protector until the day he is to take the throne. Lord Denethor, you are to be in charge of this country of Gondor until I see fit when Aragorn will take the throne.”

At this time, Aragorn could not believe his eyes and ears. He was to be the next King of Gondor! 

“But I’m not royal blood!” Aragorn shouted.

“That’s right,” Denethor replied. “A woman came to the gates pregnant. She was sent to the healers and she died giving birth. One of the healers took him in and he became a friend of my youngest. So how could he have royal blood?”

“What was the name of his mother?” Gandalf asked.

“His mother’s name was Gilraen,” Denethor replied. “The healers don’t know where she came from.” He watched the face of Aragorn.

“Gilraen was married to Arathorn and he in turn is the descendant of Isildur. Isildur was the one who set the sword in the stone.” Gandalf then turned to Aragorn. “That is why you were able to pull the sword from where it sits. You are the next King of Gondor. You do have royal blood.” Gandalf was hesitant revealing to much information in front of such a large crowd.

Aragorn couldn’t believe his eyes. He was the next King of Gondor! But he was just a child, wasn’t he? He was so scared that tears ran down his face leaving tracks.

Gandalf turned to the child and watched the tears. He knelt to the ground in front of the child and put his arms around the small shoulders.

“There, there. You have nothing to fear. I am here to help you. You will be coming with me for a spell. No harm will come to you. How old are your Aragorn?”

“I will be ten this year.”

Denethor looked up when he heard the old one’s statement. 

“What do you mean ‘coming with you’? Can he not learn what he needs right here? This city is safe.”

“I told you before, Lord Denethor, you have many enemies. If people found out about the boy, he will be killed. I am the only one to stop this by taking him from the city and teaching him the ways of being a King. He will be safe with me. Right now we should continue this celebration of games and you and Aragorn will say your goodbyes. After the games, we will be off to begin his training.” Gandalf straighten and placed his hand on Aragorn’s left shoulder for reassurance.

“Why can’t you train him here? Why does he have to go away?”

“He needs special training and if someone finds out that he is to be the next King then his life will be in danger. Some people don’t want a king on the throne. Especially the Harad. They are a vicious tribe that would kill him in a heartbeat. The People of Middle Earth need him on that throne to rid this world of evil.”

Lord Denethor carefully considered all that was said. He paced back and forth rubbing his chin. He then stopped in front of Aragorn.

“If this is how it’s to be then so be it. I have loved you since you came to us as a child. I want to see you safe from all this evil.” Denethor got down on his knees before the young king. “If you are to do this then I want you to be safe. You go with this wizard and listen to him. He sounds like he knows what he is talking about.” Denethor watched as a tear slid down the boys face. He then gathered the boy into his arms and placed a kiss in his hair.

Aragorn didn’t know what to think. All of a sudden his life had changed since he pulled the sword from the stone.

“I don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave here.” Aragorn sobbed into this lord’s shoulder.

“It will be alright. I somehow trust this man or wizard that you should go with. I don’t know what he will teach you but you will listen to him” He pulled back from Aragorn. From around his neck he brought out a necklace. On it was an ornament in the shape of an eagle with a large emerald eye.

“This is the emblem of Gondor. It belonged to Isildur when he was King. He gave it to me to give to the next King. It’s called Elendilmir.”

Aragorn did not know what to say. When Denethor placed it around his neck, he looked at the jewel. He held his breath when he felt a surge of power run through him. He looked up to the man who raised him with tears in his eyes.

“No need to cry. You will be alright with this wizard. You will listen to everything he tells you. Somehow I trust him.” Denethor brought the boy into his arms and hugged him.

“I will do as you say,” Aragorn replied. He returned the hug.

While this was going on, Gandalf was watching the affections. He knew that Aragorn would make a great King one day.

“My Lord, we must be on our way. I want to be home within a week and we have far to travel.”

Denethor looked up at Gandalf and then at Aragorn. A tear made its way down his face without him realizing it. He rose from the ground.

“When you return to the city, show me this necklace. I will know who you are when I see it.” Denethor looked to Gandalf. “Does he need clothes for your travels?”

“A couple pairs of leggings and tunics. I will provide him with the rest as he grows. Now, come Aragorn, we must make haste.”

Aragorn made his way to Gandalf and turned to Denethor. “I will be back.” He smiled and turned to follow the wizard.

After getting his clothes and a few food items from the kitchen, the boy and wizard made their way to the stables and were given two horses.

They followed the Anduin River until they came to the Falls of Rauros. They camped by the riverside and the Gandalf told him the truth.

“Aragorn, what I’m about to tell you will go no further than us.” Gandalf looked to the young King for confirmation. When he saw the nod, he continued. “I will not be teaching you. I am bringing you to a place that few humans in the south know about.”

Aragorn felt scared inside. He didn’t know what to think about the wizard now. Should he still trust him?”

“I’m taking you to a place called Rivendell. It’s ruled by elves and their leader is Lord Elrond. He is the brother to Elros whose line you come from. Lord Elrond will teach you all you need to know along with a couple of other elves.”

As Aragorn was listening to the words that were spoken, he began to trust the wizard.

“I understand,” Aragorn said. “How long will I be staying?”

“Until there is nothing left for you to learn. Now we should get some sleep. We have a long way to travel.”

The two companions rose the next morning and ate. They headed out and made their way to Rivendell. It took them nearly a week until they were stopped by two elves.

Aragorn looked at the two elves and couldn’t believe his eyes. Everything about them was identical right down to the way they wore their hair.

“Mithrandir, it is good to see you again,” said the one on the right.

“Thank you, my prince, it has been a while.”

“Gandalf, why did he call you that name?” asked the young boy.

“To the elves, I am known by Mithrandir. I am also called Tharkûn to the Dwarves and Olórin by the Valor, who are the creators of us all.”

Aragorn just realized he learned his first lesson. Somehow he knew that he had a lot to learn.

“Who have you brought with you?” asked the elf on the left.

“My princes, may I introduce you to Aragorn, son of Arathorn and the next King of Gondor.” Gandalf place his hand on the shoulder of the young man to make him feel safe.

“My King,” echoed both elves as they placed their right hands over their hearts with a slight bow to the head.

“Aragorn, these two elves are the sons of Lord Elrond, Elrohir on the left and Elladan on the right.”

“Please to make you acquaintance.” Aragorn followed suit with the hand and head for respect.

“I’m here to bring Aragorn to your father so that he can learn on how to be King. I was told by Lord Elrond to bring him here.”

“Then come,” Elladan said. “It’s a days ride to our Adar’s hall.”

“Adar?” Aragorn asked as he looked to Gandalf.

“Adar is Sindarin for father. Sindarin is a language spoken by elves. This will be another thing you will learn are the languages of Middle Earth. As I said before, Lord Elrond will teach you these things.”

With a short nod, Aragorn followed the elves and the wizard to Rivendell.

They stopped to rest their horses in the afternoon before heading out again. As night began to fall, Aragorn raised his head and watched as the Hidden City came into view.

It was built of stone that looked like it was built right out of the mountain. If not for the woods, you would have thought that it was part of the mountain. Aragorn looked to his right and saw the stables with the great pastures beyond. It was this pasture that Aragorn saw a white stallion. It was the most beautiful creature he ever saw.

Aragorn turned his head as his horse slowed down. Upon the steps stood three elves. One elf resembled Lord Glorfindel that fell in battle in Gondolin. The other elf had jet black hair. But the elf in the middle was beautiful and resembled the twins. ‘This must be their father,’ Aragorn thought.

All four riders got off their horses and approached the three elves.

“Adar, look who we found at the eastern border,” Elladan stated.

“It is good to see you, Mithrandir. How was your trip?” the Lord of the Valley asked.

“It was good,” Gandalf replied and turned to Aragorn. “May I introduce you to…” he began to say when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The wizard turned to Elrond and saw the shake of his head.

“Not here. Let us take this to my study and we will talk.” Elrond led the party to his study and all took a seat around a table. A servant came in and placed a tray of food on the table with a pot of tea and left.

“My Lord, what is wrong?” Gandalf asked.

“I’m sorry old friend but I didn’t want Aragorn’s name mentioned outside. You never know who is listening. I know who Aragorn is and what he represents. There are forces outside that would not like to see a King on the throne.”

“But in Gondor, we have no enemies,” Aragorn stated.

Gandalf looked at the young man and shook his head.

“They do exist Aragorn. You may not see them but they are there,” the elf to Elrond’s left stated.

“Aragorn, I want to introduce you to my Chief Advisor Erestor. He will be your teacher. This elf on my right is Glorfindel. He is my Seneschal and will teach you combat training with swords, arrows and hand to hand.”

Aragorn eyes got bigger. “Not THE Glorfindel of Gondolin? The slayer of the Balrog.”

“The one and only,” Glorfindel answered. “So my deeds have reached Gondor.”

“I read all about you in the library that houses books on Gondolin. I had hoped to wield a sword like you someday and now my wishes have come true. It would be my honor to learn from you.” Aragorn was thrilled that he was going to be taught by the Balrog Slayer himself.

“Now,” Elrond started to say, “that introductions are done, Aragorn, as long as you reside in this valley and until your are made King of Gondor, your name is to be changed. No one here knows you have arrived and we shall keep it that way. Your new name will be Estel. The name means ‘Hope’ in elvish. You will have a room assigned to you in the family wing. I know you are not of age. That is why you are being placed there. Erestor will teach you lessons in the morning and Glorfindel will have you for two hours after lunch for training. The rest of the afternoon until evening meal you will spend with me. I will teach you how to become a leader of your people. I have done so for the past 3000 years when I built this safe haven for all. Since you are the direct descendant of my twin brother, Elros, you are now my family. You will be a son to me as I will be a father to you.”

Aragorn looked to the faces of the elves and wizard. They showed no reaction to what was being said. “It would be an honor to call you Adar. That was the first word I heard in elvish. I heard one of your sons call you that when I arrived.” He looked to Elladan. He watched as a smile formed on the elf’s face.

When Elladan heard the elvish word, both him and his brother turned to look at the young man. He saw Aragorn look straight at him. ‘How did he know it was me that said it?’ he thought. Very few could tell the difference between the twins. But somehow the stranger before him knew. 

And so it was that Estel was taught by the elves. He learned how to speak Elvish, Dwarven and some Haradruim.

As the years went by he was introduced to other realms but no one knew his true identity. He was taught to use a sword, bow and knives. Glorfindel noticed that he excelled in the sword. The Balrog Slayer taught him extra special moves that he taught no other.

Elrond suspected that Estel’s greatness was starting to show itself. There was a saying in the scrolls that the hands of a King are the hands of a healer. So the Lord of Rivendell taught him all there was to know of healing. Estel astounded Elrond with his quick ability to learn. It wasn’t long that Elrond would stand back and watch Estel heal warriors that came in from the borders.

When Estel turned 20 in human years, a celebration took place. This was his coming of age. But he still had a long way to go before he would be King.

Some of the Dúnedain were invited as well. It was a joyous occasion that made Estel happy. What he didn’t count on was that some of the higher elves from the other two realms came to the celebration.

First there was Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn from Lothlórien. The Lady and Lord were ethereal beings that were surrounded by a white light. They were guarded by three other elves who looked like brothers.

Then came the family from Mirkwood formally known as the Great Wood. First there was King Thranduil. Aragorn knew that elves aged very slowly so the King looked very young. But it was his son, Prince Legolas, that caught his eye.

After Legolas got off his horse, his eyes took in Rivendell for the first time in a hundred years. Little had changed in that time.

As the leaders were introduced to a young man, Legolas turned to look at him. He knew who the man was because he heard by the Dúnedain that the next King of Gondor was born. Legolas knew that the elves were to protect the line of Elros and they tried. Many died but a lot were saved.

The Prince of Mirkwood was more beautiful than anything he ever saw in his life. His hair was like spun silk and as white as snow. His skin was as smooth as the surface of a newborn baby. Estel noticed that he was clothed in the finest silks of pale blue and cream. He was very beautiful.

Elrond introduced everyone to Estel. When he came to Legolas, Estel walked up to the Prince.

“I know who he is, Adar,” Estel whispered. He then turned to Legolas. “My Prince,” Estel then bowed to him.

When Legolas looked at Estel, his hands got all sweaty and his heart hammered in his chest. He didn’t know what was happening to himself.

Elrond looked at Estel and Legolas. With the looks that they gave each other, Elrond knew love when he saw if for the first time. He smiled and nodded.

“We will talk later,” Elrond whispered to the two who stood before him. He then turned to the rest of the group. “Erestor will show you all to your rooms. Then you will all come to the celebration in two days.

“I will show Prince Legolas and King Thranduil to their rooms,” Estel replied. “This way.” He took the two elves to a room that contained two bedrooms.

The room had tapestries adorning the wall that depicted wars of the past. The furniture was before the hearth and adorned in silk. Above the hearth was a painting of the King of Mirkwood and his son.

“I will see you at dinner,” Estel said and bowed before he left. After he rose, he saw Legolas smile and he smiled right back.

“Well, what do you think of our new King?” Thranduil asked when the door closed.

“He’s beautiful,” Legolas whispered still thinking about Estel. He didn’t realize that he said it out loud. A blush formed on his cheeks when he looked to his father.

“I agree,” Thranduil replied. “What would you think about him becoming my son-in-law?” He wanted to see Legolas’ reaction.

“What do you mean, Adar?” Legolas asked. “Two males can’t become a couple. Besides he will need to have children to keep his line going. I can’t have children that way.”

“Legolas, I need to tell you something.” Thranduil took a chair and waved his hand to the other for Legolas to take. 

“The elves in Mirkwood have had the ability to have children with the couple being both males. Your grandfather, Oropher, had a partner that was male. The lady that you knew was your grandmother couldn’t have children so Oropher took up a male companion and Oropher became pregnant. You know him as Lenwë. He was Oropher’s most trusted advisor. When I married your mother, she couldn’t have children at all. I took up a male lover like my father and I bore you and your sisters. After you were born, your mother became sick. We don’t know how this happened knowing that elves never get sick. Even Elrond could figure it out.”

“Now this explains things,” Legolas replied.

“What do you mean, son?”

“I have somehow felt different since my majority years ago. I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to be special. I wanted to be an ordinary elf. Have you noticed that I never had a female by my side at events?”

“Come to think of it, I see that now,” Thranduil concurred. “Do you think that you may be able to have children like me and my father?”

“I believe that is true. If it follows the line of my forefathers then it must be true. Maybe I should get Elrond to check me out. Can he find out?”

“Yes,” Thranduil stated. “He knows what to look for.”

“I will ask him after dinner tonight. Why would you want Estel as a son-in-law?”

“When Estel came to Imladris years ago, I was sent a letter to Elrond. He knew about my line and asked if you would be betrothed to Estel. He will need a wife or companion to sit beside him as Queen or Consort to the King of Gondor and, well, I agreed. So after Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn bestow the Age of Majority on Estel, he will be married to you in a ceremony that will be private. Only a handful of people will know of this. When he becomes King of Gondor, you will be crowned as his Consort. The elven realms believe that we should tie the elves to the human race once again like it was in the beginning of time. The Lady Galadriel saw this in her mirror.”

“I would be honored to be his Consort,” Legolas replied, making a smile appear on his father’s face.

“Good, then we will tell Elrond after dinner. Let’s go get ready.” Thranduil made his way to change.

Legolas sat in his chair for a few minutes longer. Now his life was changing for the better. His mind still saw the smile that Estel gave him when he left a few moments ago. He made his way to his bedroom to clean up and change.

*&*&*&*&*&

A private ceremony was bestowed upon Estel for his becoming of age. The High Elves and Legolas were the only ones present as well as Glorfindel and Erestor. After the ceremony, they all went their separate ways until dinner.

As Legolas and his father entered the Dinning Hall, the other delegates were already seated. Thranduil saw two empty seats beside the twins and headed to their chairs. When Thranduil sat next to Elrohir, this left a seat next to Estel. 

Legolas took his seat next to Estel and smiled at his companion. He saw a beauty in Estel’s eyes when they looked at each other.

The dinner was enjoyed by all. When it was time to depart, all the elves made their way to the Great Hall to enjoy the entertainment by minstrels. The delegation took up a corner with Estel and Legolas.

“Lord Elrond, I would like to welcome Estel into my family,” King Thranduil stated.

“This is wonderful news,” Elrond replied. He turned to watch Estel as the announcement was said.

“What’s this?” Estel asked.

“When you came to us,” Elrond replied. “I sent a message to King Thranduil for his son to take up his position as Consort to you.”

“But this is unheard of,” Estel shouted. “Two males can’t have children. What were you thinking? I can’t believe you would do this Adar!” He then ran from the room. How was it that he was being sold off like a piece of meat to someone he didn’t know.


	2. Chapter 2

“Let me,” Legolas said. He ran after Estel knowing he would need someone to consol him. He found him outside, leaning on the railing of a balcony off the Great Hall.

“Estel,” Legolas started to say but was interrupted.

“How can Adar do this?” Estel shouted. “Why can’t I pick my own spouse? Besides you can’t have children.”

“Yes I can,” Legolas whispered. “I was told by my father earlier that I can. That’s not the only reason.”

“What other reason would there be?”

“Lady Galadriel saw this in her mirror. The Elders think that the line of Elros should be restored to what it was originally. They think that the line of Kings should consist of an elf and man once more.”

“I can’t do this.” Estel bowed his head until he felt fingers under his chin raising it up. He looked right into Legolas’ eyes. Something foreign to him invaded his body.

“Can you not feel it?” Legolas asked. “It’s called a feä. You know it as a soul.”

“What is it?”

“It means that we are soul mates. I didn’t understand it then but I do now. I felt it once I entered the courtyard when we arrived. Something was pulling my feä. I felt it again when I sat beside you at dinner.” 

“I’ve read about feäs when Erestor was teaching me years ago. I never thought I would meet my soul mate in an elf but not a male. You said you can have children?”

“Yes I did. My father was the one who gave birth to me as his father did before him. I’m going to find out from Elrond if I can do the same but my father knows that I can being what my fathers line were able to do.”

Estel looked into Legolas’ eyes and felt his soul pulled towards him. He seen some males in Rivendell exchange kisses. Stepping closer to Legolas, he placed his hands on either side of the flawless face and lightly kissed him to see what it felt like. It was like kissing a rose with silky petals. Estel hungrily kissed Legolas.

Legolas kissed Estel back. He opened his mouth and felt Estel’s tongue invade his own. It was heaven. As his toes curled, their kisses intensified. Both could feel the erection of the other.

“We better stop,” Estel whispered against the other lips. “We don’t want to be embarrassed in our condition.”

Legolas laughed as he looked down at their bodies. He could make out Estel’s cock in his leggings. His own was not much better.

“How about we sit here and talk?” Legolas asked.

“That would be great,” Estel replied as they took up a seat on a bench. He entwined his fingers with Legolas’. It felt right.

They talked for about an hour until Elladan came to get them.

“Are things okay out here?” Elladan asked as he sat beside Estel.

“Yes,” Estel replied as he gazed into Legolas’ eyes.

“Good,” Elladan replied. “The others are worried.”

“I should apologize to Adar,” Estel stated. “I was harsh to him.”

The three went back to the others. Estel looked to his Adar.

“I’m sorry,” Estel stated. “I apologize to everyone for my outburst.”

“I’m sorry to,” Elrond stated as he got up from his chair. “I never should have sprung that on you like I did. If you need time to think about this then we’ll wait until you’re ready.”

“No, Adar,” Estel replied as he took Legolas’ hand. “We were talking outside and found out that we’re soul mates. This came as a little shock to the system knowing that my future was already planned out for me. I would be honored to be Legolas’ husband.”

“Then in a week, we will have a private wedding,” Elrond stated. “Now. Let’s have a relaxing evening, shall we?”

Estel nodded and turned to Legolas. “How about a dance?”

“But won’t people suspect us?” Legolas asked.

“I don’t care,” Estel replied. “I just want to have some fun. Remember I had my Coming of Age but right now I still feel like a child want to have fun.”

Legolas laughed as him and Estel went to the dance floor.

Elrond turned to the others. “I am glad that Estel realized that he has a soul mate. It will come in handy if and when they are apart.”

“I agree,” Galadriel replied. “I’m glad my mirror told me years ago. Did you get the necklaces?”

“Yes,” Elrond responded. “I got them two days ago. Thranduil described them and I got them made. I hope you approve.” He said this last part to Thranduil.

“I’m sure you did an amazing job with them,” Thranduil replied. “Now how about a dance, my Lord?” He got out of his chair and held his hand out.

Elrond chuckled as he placed his hand in Thranduil’s. They made their way to the dance floor and stood beside Estel and Legolas.

When Estel saw his Adar on the floor beside them, he laughed. It was the gleam in Elrond’s eyes that made him blink. He watched as the two kissed but it was not just a peck but a full blown kiss.

“Did you know?” Estel whispered to Legolas.

“Yeah,” Legolas responded. “They’ve been on and off for a long time. I’m okay with it. I would like to see them married. Neither one would give up their realm unless there was someone to take it over for them. Maybe Ada would do it when one of my sisters would rule Mirkwood or when Elladan takes over for your Adar. I can’t see that last one happening anytime soon.”

“I don’t think Adar would relinquish his leadership,” Estel stated. “He will rule until they sail to the Undying Lands.”

“I agree with you there,” Legolas replied. “So then it’s going to be up to my sister, Lauriel, to be the next Queen of Mirkwood.”

“Want to have some fun?” Estel asked.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Watch.” Estel moved towards Thranduil and Elrond and looked to his Adar. He then smiled to Legolas and moved to take Thranduil’s hand in his. Once he was   
in Thranduil’s arms, Legolas took up Elrond’s hands.

All four elves had a chuckle at what just took place. It was good to see happiness in the realm once more.

“What am I going to call you when I marry your son?” Estel asked as he was twirled on the floor.

“How about Father?” Thranduil answered back with a question. “Since you didn’t have a father and you have an Adar then I think it would be appropriate.”

“I like that father,” Estel replied as he tried out the word for the first time. His eyes got big as did the smile on his face. It sounded right coming from the King of Mirkwood.

King Thranduil laughed when he heard his new name. But it was the look on his son’s face that also made him laugh. “Come to me anytime or send word if you just want to talk. I would like to be your advisor on private matters. Sometimes we can’t talk to our friends or family about certain things but you can come to me when you have a problem.”

“But you will be family,” Estel stated.

“I know but I will never say anything to anyone unless you want me to. Our conversations will be private.” Thranduil leaned over and kissed his future son-in-law on the forehead.

Elrond watched as the kiss was place on Estel’s head. He danced Legolas over to Estel and Thranduil.

“Alright you two,” Elrond started to say. “What’s going on here?” 

“I was having a talk with my future son.” Thranduil looked into Estel’s face. 

Estel looked right back into Thranduil’s eyes. He knew that he could tell his Adar what they talked about. “I’m to call Thranduil ‘father’ after Legolas and I get married. He told me that since I don’t have a father, it was all right with him.”

“What am I then?” Elrond questioned.

“You’re my Adar. He wants me to have a human father but I don‘t see anything human about him.”

Elrond nodded his head but he knew there was more to this story. “Come let’s have some wine.”

The four of them made it back to the leaders of Lothlórien. They all had a drink and chatted about the upcoming wedding.

“My Lord, I would like for you to check me out to make sure I can have children,” Legolas state.

“How about you both meet me in the Healing House and I will check,” Elrond replied.

They both nodded and went for another dance.

A few hours later, Estel and Legolas made their way to Legolas’ room. They stopped at the door, facing each other. Estel kissed his betrothed goodnight and left to his room.

Upon entering, he shut the door and was knocked over the head with something. He slumped to the floor and passed out. When he awoke, he noticed that he wasn’t in his room but another room with a little window near the top of one wall. There was a door with a small opening with bars across it. Inside the room was a cot with a blanket.

He moaned and put his right hand to the back of his head. There he felt a small bump and tried to sit up but fell back down on the cot when his head began to pound.

“What the hell happened?” he said to no one.

Estel heard a noise at the door and noticed that a trap door near the bottom opened. He watched as someone pushed a tray of food into the room then the trap door was shut.

“Help me!” he shouted. This sent his head into pounded harder when he yelled.

&*&*&*&*&

The next morning, Legolas got dressed quickly and made his way to Estel’s quarters. He knocked once but there was no answer. He knocked again and again but still received no answer. Legolas entered the room and noticed that when he looked inside Estel’s bedroom that the bed was not slept in. He then ran to the Great Hall.

“Has anyone seen Estel this morning?” Legolas asked as he stood in front of Elrond. “His bed is still made.”

“No,” Elrond answered. Then he look to his table companions and noticed they all shook their heads. “Maybe he’s on the training field.”

“He wasn’t there this morning, Ada,” Elladan replied. He then looked to his twin.

“No he wasn’t,” Elrohir stated.

“We have to find him,” Legolas replied frantically.

“Settle down my son,” Thranduil stated softly as he took his son into his arms. “We will bring him home.”

“Glorfindel,” Elrond started to say, “I want you and a group of warriors to scout the perimeter of the land. Erestor and I will search the grounds inside. Don’t worry, Legolas, we will bring him home.”

Legolas could only nod.

&*&*&*&*&

When Estel woke up again, his head didn’t hurt as much. He didn’t know what day it was so he rolled over in his cot and rose from the bed. When he turned to look at the door, he noticed that the food was replaced. On the tray before him was a hunk of bread and a pitcher of water. He was quite hungry but took his time eating. 

As he was leaning back on his cot, he noticed that the sun was entering his room. He loved the sun. Then to his amazement, he saw a shadow enter the reflection on the floor. As he stared at the shadow, he realized it was a rabbit.

Estel got off his bunk and stood on the end of it to see the creature. There before him was the largest rabbit he ever seen in his life. As he looked at the rabbit, a voice popped into his head.

*Who are you*

Estel didn’t know how to answer that question. If he did then he could be putting his life in danger.

“I’m Estel,” he replied.

*Oh, so you’re the next king. I heard all about you.*

“How do you know that?” Estel was now getting curious.

*I know a lot of things. I’m one of Radagast the Brown’s rabbits.*

“Then can you help me?”

*What do you need, my lord?*

“I’ve been kidnapped. I don’t know who took me but I need some help. Could you go to Elrond in Rivendell and tell him where I am?”

*Yes, I could do that. It might take me a couple of days but I will do that for my King.*

“Thank you.”

The rabbit took off as fast as he could. It did take him a better part of the two days to reach Rivendell. 

As he entered, he had to be pretty sneaky to get passed the guards. When he spotted the gardens, he entered them. As he was silently walking past the rose garden, he heard someone talking.

“I hope we find you Estel.”

It was a voice that the rabbit recognized. He peaked his nose out of the roses and saw Elrond sitting on a bench.

*My Lord Elrond.*

“Who’s there?”

*It is I, Bobbintail.*

Elrond looked around and spotted the head of a large rabbit.

“Well my friend, how did you get in here?”

*Not very easily. What’s going on that you have more guards on duty?*

“Estel is missing. He’s been gone for four days and no sign of him.”

*I have talked to the future king.*

“Where is he, Bobbintail?” Elrond knelt to the ground to talk to the rabbit.

*He’s a few days ride from here. He’s held in a prison underground with a window above it. From what I can tell, he was taken by your enemies.”

“There is only one enemy that I know of and that’s the Wild Men that live in the north. But what are they doing this far south?”

*I do not know, My Lord. But I will keep my ear to the ground. Right now we must get Estel out of his prison.*

“You’re right. Come, let us go to my office and you can show me where he is being held.”

With that said, Elrond rose from the ground and made his way to his office. Some of the guards looked at him and then the rabbit. It was something that they never seen before but they knew not to question their lord.

After they entered the room, Elrond got a bowl from his herb table and got water for his friend. He then went to his map room and got the map that he figured was the area. He then heard a knock on the door.

“Enter.”

Glorfindel and Erestor entered the room and stopped in their tracks. There before them was the biggest rabbit they had ever seen.

“Elrond?” Glorfindel questioned.

“Don’t be scared,” Elrond stated. “This is Bobbintail. He’s one of Radagast the Brown’s rabbits. He just told me that he knows where Estel is being held.”

“Alright then, let’s get to work,” Erestor stated

Elrond brought the map to the large council table that took up a better part of the room. He then lifted Bobbintail onto the table.

“Now where did you find Estel?” Elrond asked.

*I found him in the Ettenmoors. There is a series of caves along the Hoardale road.*

“But that is too far south for the Wild Men!” Elrond exclaimed. “What made them leave Mount Gundabad?”

“Elrond, is that not the same area where the Witch-king of Angmar was last sighted?” Erestor asked.

“That it is,” Elrond replied. “I bet that’s why they came south. Well, we need to get a patrol together and go find Estel. Bobbintail, would you be able to retrace your steps back to Estel?”

*I can get us there. It is a two day ride from here. Mind you that’s on rabbit foot.*

“Then we will prepare for a three days ride. Glorfindel, you get a party of warriors together while Erestor and I get supplies together. I will be going with you all.”

“But you can’t Elrond!” Erestor stated. “You need someone to run Rivendell.”

“And I have just the person,” Elrond stated as he placed Bobbintail back down on the floor and left his office.

Elrond came upon the door that he knew would help out in this situation. He knocked once and the door opened.

“My Lord Elrond, did you find Estel?” Legolas asked after he opened the door.

“Yes we did,” Elrond replied as he entered the room.

“Then let’s go!” Legolas exclaimed. “We’ve no time to lose.”

“Legolas, we will go after him but you must stay here. I don’t want you in any danger to where we are going.”

“But I need to be with him!”

“I understand that,” Elrond replied. “But I need you here.” He then turned to Thranduil. “I need to ask a favor, my friend.”

“What is it?” Thranduil asked. “Anything.”

“I’m going on this quest with the others and I need you to take over while I’m gone.”

“I will do everything in my power to help. I will look after Rivendell while you are gone.” Thranduil then got up from his chair and braced Elrond in a hug. “Bring him back safely,” he whispered.

“I will,’ Elrond whispered back. He then looked at Legolas. “I will bring him back to you.”

“I will keep Legolas busy while you’re gone,” Thranduil replied. “He can help with the training of the guards. He’s the best with bow and arrow. Maybe he can teach your guards a thing or two.”

“Alright then,” Elrond stated. “I need to get ready. If you need anything, Thranduil, ask Lindir. He knows what goes on here. He is head of my household and has a seat on the council. I trust him. Also could you tell Galadriel and Celeborn what is going on and keep them safe?

“He will be a big help and yes I will,” Thranduil replied. “Now go on and get ready. I will go to your study and get acquainted with your affairs.”

The three elves each made their way to their destinations.

Elrond entered his quarters and stood before the hearth of his living room. There above the fireplace was his sword. He never thought that he would wield it again after so many years. It was kept sharp never knowing when it would come to great use. He took it down and laid it on the desk. After getting into his warriors uniform, he put the sword on and felt its weight. It was like he was going to war again only this time they were saving a life: his son’s.

As he entered the courtyard, he saw many warriors on horses with Glorfindel in the lead. His own horse stood beside Glorfindel’s along with Erestor’s.

“Lead the way, Bobbintail,” Elrond said.

The rabbit was quick on his feet and lead the way out of Rivendell’s gate. He was fast for a rabbit but the warriors kept up with him. 

They made a few stops on the road to the north. Upon the third day before noon, Bobbintail stopped in his tracks. He sniffed the air and took off in another direction. It was this smell that gave him hope of finding the human again. The human’s smell was distinctive.

*This way.*

Elrond steered the warriors in the direction of the rabbit. As they crossed the creek, Elrond watched as the rabbit screeched to a halt.

“What is it my friend?” Elrond whispered.

*There are many men up ahead. They smell different than your son.*

Elrond gave the hand signal to dismount. They were just on the edge of the tree line. Some of the guards gathered up the tethers of the horses and led them to safety as the guards surrounded Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor. Elrond relayed the message to the others.

“Glorfindel, I want you to take some warriors and go to the left. Erestor, you do the same but to the right. I will come up from the middle and hopefully we will get them all.”

Everyone moved with stealth as they made their way to their enemy. Bobbintail followed Elrond as he made his way up the middle. There were a few trees for everyone to grab cover just in case.

*&*&*&*&*&

Estel waited as the days passed. He was getting antsy because he didn’t hear from Bobbintail. This concerned him knowing that the rabbit didn’t return. It was then he heard a ruckus.

Estel knew that there was something going on. He could hear footsteps going past his door in a hurry. He tried getting a better look outside the window but couldn’t see much. Then out of nowhere, a rabbit showed up at his window.

“Bobbintail, where have you been?” Estel asked.

*I’ve come to rescue you.*

“You and whose army? I don’t see anyone.”

*Why, Lord Elrond of course. I’m here with them and others.*

“Adar is here?” Estel questioned. “But he should be ruling…oh never mind.”

*They are going to take care of the men who took you. We know who they are.*

“Then go tell Adar to hurry up,” Estel whispered. “I want to see my beloved.”

*Just hold on and we’ll get you out of here.* With that said, Bobbintail took off.

When he returned to the warriors, he went to Elrond.

*Estel is okay.*

“Alright then, we go in.”

The men that was with Elrond hesitated until Elrond made the signal to go forward. They crouched low to the ground so that they wouldn’t be seen. Elrond noticed from both the right and left that his men were in position. He made a bird call that notified the men to go forward.

Each patrol went forward slowly. They came upon a cave entrance that looked like it was the only way inside. Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel entered the cave with six other warriors. Elrond told the rest to stay put and call if they have trouble brewing. They made their way down the tunnel until they came upon an area that branched off into three directions. Each leader took two men with them and proceeded down each tunnel.

Erestor came upon a dead end and made his way back to the others. Glorfindel came upon a room where the enemy was hold up. They fought each man until none were standing. They searched the room and came upon something that should have not been there: a breastplate with a white tree embossed in the center. This puzzled Glorfindel why this would be here.

Elrond went slowly down his tunnel knowing he would find his son. He could feel something different in the air. He noticed a door off to his right and checked it but only found a storage room. The next door on the left was locked. It was then he heard banging on the other side.

“Get me out of here!” the person shouted.

“Estel?” Elrond whispered

“Adar, get me out,” Estel whispered back.

Elrond nodded to one of his men and the warrior pulled out a small leather pouch from his boot. He unfurled it and inside was a small pick. He inserted it into the locking mechanism on the door and wiggled it around. When he heard the click, he pushed the door open and was almost bowled over by the man who came rushing out.

Estel came through the door like a lightning bolt into his Adar’s arms.

“Oh Valor, I’m glad to see you,” Estel whispered as tears made their way down his face.

“It’s good to see you too, my son,” Elrond breathed. “But we’re not out of the woods yet. We still need to get out of here before the Wild Men come back.”

“I agree.”

They continued down the corridor until they came upon a man who sat in one of the largest chairs Elrond had ever seen. The room was in disarray with tables and chairs overturned. There was food all over the floor. The stench almost made Elrond ill.

“Well now, who do we have here?” the man on the chair asked. He was dressed in what looked like rags with bits and pieces of fur pelts attached. His beard was long and almost reached his belly. His hair was in tangles. It looked like he hadn’t bathed at all in his life.

“You know who I am,” Elrond stated. “I demand you let us go or there will be consequences.”

“You and whose army?” the man laughed. “We don’t want this man on the throne.”

“And why not?” Elrond questioned. “Is he not good enough for the likes of you?”

“Because I have been told that I could live forever if we took him. My boss doesn’t want him on the throne because he is not fully human.”

“I am human!” Estel shouted. “That throne is actually mine because of what I did.”

“Just because you pulled a sword from the stone makes the kingdom yours? Anybody could have done that if they knew exactly how to do it.”

“Everyone at the games tried and failed. It was me who did it in the end. It is my birthright to sit on that throne.” Estel was getting frustrated arguing with this man.

“Estel, calm down,” Elrond whispered. “This is not getting us anywhere.”

“Birthright,” the man spat. “What do you know about ruling a country? It is not for the faint of heart. That is why I’m going to Gondor to rule in your stead. The kingdom was promised to me. I will rule it the way I see fit.”

“Who is this boss of yours?” Elrond questioned.

“The Witch-King of Angmar,” he replied. “He was once a King of men before he was changed. That is what I want to become eventually.”

“You do realize that there were only nine rings made for Men? How are you to become one of them without a ring?” Elrond questioned. “The Nazgul cannot die. They are part of the living dead. The only way they can die is to have Sauron killed. Are you going to do that?”

“No,” the man hesitated. Maybe his plan was not well thought of before he took on this roll. “No matter, I will become one of them. Guards!”

It was then that Elrond, Estel and the two guards were taken from behind and blades pressed against the skin of their necks.

“Take them to their new homes,” the man on the chair stated. “I know you did not come alone so my men will search them out.”

The guards took the four prisoners to the cell that Estel was held in and had them searched. Then the guards pushed them further into the room and locked the door.

“Well this is a fine mess,” Elrond stated.

Meanwhile, Erestor met up with Glorfindel in the hallway that Elrond had searched. As Glorfindel passed a door, he heard talking inside. The language was in elvish.

“Elrond,” Glorfindel whispered.

“We’re here,” came the reply. “We’re in a bit of a jam at the moment.”

“I see that,” Glorfindel replied.

“I’ve got just what you need,” Erestor replied as his hands went to the back of his head. His nibble hands came back with a hairpin. “This should do it.” He then began to work on the lock.

“You’re handy to have around,” Glorfindel whispered.

“Never know when you’re going to need one.” Just then he heard a click and opened the door.

“We need to leave now before he gets wind of us leaving,” Elrond replied.

All of them went down the corridor they took before and just as they were coming to the opening, they were stopped by many men.

“This just isn’t my day,” Estel moaned.

 

“Back up the way you came,” one of the guards said. 

The guards took them back the way they came and put them into two separate cells. After the doors were locked, a guard stood at both doors so there was no escape.

Elrond paced the floor once again trying to come up with a solution.

Erestor on the other side of the hall was doing the same thing. This time he didn’t have his hairpin to work the lock.

*Elrond.*

Elrond turned to the window and saw Bobbintail. “What news, my friend?”

*The men of the caves are scouting the area to see if there are more of you but he can’t find them. They are up in the trees staying out of sight.*

“That’s good. We need to find a way out of here and fast.”

*How about a diversion? Cause a ruckus.*

Elrond turned to Estel. “You know Estel, if you weren’t my son I would hit you for the idiotic stunt you just pulled!” Elrond nodded his head.

Estel couldn’t believe what his Adar was saying until he saw the nod.

“I got caught because my guard was down,” Estel shouted. “After all, being in love makes you do stupid things.”

“Love,” Elrond repeated. “What do you know about love?”

“I know that I love him with my soul. I would never give him up for no one and that includes you.”

Elrond noticed the change in Estel. What started out as a rouse was now true feelings. This was his chance to see how far Estel would go to protect that love.

“Does that mean also your crown?” Elrond asked. “You know that in Gondor they will not accept you with a consort especially a male.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Estel was getting angry knowing his love was in Rivendell and not beside him. He was defending his one true love. “I will do what I please. No one is going to stop me, not even you!”

“Estel, that is enough,” Elrond stated as he slapped his son. When he did this the look of shock came over his face.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door to the cell banged open and the guards stood inside the door.

“What’s all the commotion?” one the guards shouted.

Estel being the smart one brought up his boot and kicked the one guard that entered in the guts. The other two guards that were imprisoned took over the fight and knocked the two guards out. Estel found the keys on one of the guards and took them as the four of them ran to the corridor and locked the wild men inside. Estel turned to the other door and opened it as Glorfindel was ready to tackle anyone who came inside. 

When he realized that it was Estel, he nodded and the group headed out to the entrance. Elrond made a call and received one back showing that the coast was clear. As they made their way to the sparse trees, a group of wild men came rushing after them.

Each of Elrond’s guards pulled their weapons and started to fight. Estel and Elrond made it to the trees and hoisted themselves up into the branches. Elrond turned to Estel.

“I’m sorry for slapping you,” Elrond apologized. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s all right Adar,” Estel responded. “I knew all along that you were trying to provoke me into saying those things. Only thing is that they were true on my part. I will never give up Legolas for anything.”

“I know you wouldn’t.”

The warriors returned with no wounds. Elrond and his men made their way to their horses to formulate a plan to get rid of the wild men.

“I suppose no came with any gunpowder did they?” Elrond asked as they talked.

“As a matter of fact,” one the guards replied as he took out a sack from his satchel on his horse.

“Keep this one around, Glorfindel,” Elrond stated. “You never know when you might need him.”

“I have him with me at all times,” Glorfindel replied. “His name is Gelmir. He’s my second and a great warrior.”

“Now we need…”

“Right here, my lord,” as Gelmir pulled out a fuse. “I’ll take some men and go to the top of that hill. The rocks from above should be enough to cover any entrance that leads into their caves.”

After the men left, the others waited. It wasn’t long before a big explosion shook the ground and the top of the hill started rolling down the side. Big boulders made their way to the front of the cave as the smaller rocks took out the wild men who exited the cave. Before too long, the whole underground dwelling was covered in debris of rocks and earth. The guards made their way back to Elrond.

“Good work men,” Elrond shouted as he clapped a few on the back. “Now let’s get out of here before this explosion is heard elsewhere.”

With that said, the whole party got on their horses and made their way back to Rivendell along with Bobbintail.

The first night they slept under the edge of a forest. Something was bothering Bobbintail so he took off inside the forest to see what he could find. He wasn’t a mile inside the trees when he came upon an awful smell. After a few miles, he crept slowly towards the stench and came upon a band of orcs. Bobbintail’s eyes almost came out of his head at the number. He slowly made his way back a few yards then took off towards the party he left beside the forest.

*Elrond, we have trouble.*

“What is it, my friend?” Elrond whispered.

*Orcs not far from here.*

“I’ll get Glorfindel.” Elrond went over to Glorfindel who was standing guard. “We have trouble.”

“I’ll wake everyone.” Glorfindel proceeded to wake his men. He told his men to keep an eye out for the enemy while he went back to Elrond to talk with him.

“Bobbintail spotted orcs not far from here,” Elrond started to say. “Either we fight them, or we go around them.”

“I say we fight,” Glorfindel replied. “They could come to Rivendell and find us out. We need to get rid of them before that happens.”

“I agree,” Elrond stated. “We have to keep our haven safe.” He then turned to Bobbintail. “Can you get us back to the orcs? We will surprise them before they surprise us.”

*Yes I can. Follow me.*

Bobbintail took off into the trees with everyone following him.

After a few miles, they came upon the encampment of the orcs. None were paying attention to the patrol from Rivendell. The patrol crept slowly towards their enemy. 

It was then that the orcs heard a twig snap on the edge of the encampment. They turned to their enemy with swords and axes. Fighting broke out as the elvish patrol took control of the fight. Swords and axes clashed; blood was spilled and orcs died. Not one orc was standing after the fight.

Many elves were hurt but everyone was able to ride their horses. Estel and Elrond patched everyone up and the guards took care of the orcs by burning their bodies. They stayed until only embers were left.

When they arrived at Rivendell after two days on the road, Elrond was met with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn along with Thranduil. 

Legolas came running up to the party to hold Estel in his arms. As he watched Estel get down from his horse, he noticed a cut above his right eye, a bandage on his left arm and a cut on his bottom lip.

“Are you all right?” Legolas asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine but the enemy is no longer.” Estel pulled Legolas into a hug. Now that he felt is soul mate close, he knew he could relax.

“Lord Elrond,” Celeborn said. “I hope you were able to vanquish the enemy?”

“We have, my lord,” Elrond replied. “None were seriously hurt. I would like to take a bath and rest. In two days time, I would like to have a meeting. Estel, go clean up. I want you there at that meeting.” He then turned to Galadriel and Celeborn. “I would like you there as well.” Elrond then turned to Glorfindel and Erestor. “Both of you also.”

“What’s going on, Adar?” Legolas asked his father. He watched his father shake his head slightly.

“Father, could you come with me?” Estel asked.

Thranduil led the way to Estel chambers. He got a bath ready for his future son-in-law.

When Estel got into the water, he started to relax.

“Now what is it?” Thranduil asked as he began to wash Estel’s hair.

“I was so scared out there by myself,” Estel whispered. “I didn’t know if I was going to make it back.” Tears started flowing down his face.

“Estel,” Thranduil began as he went to the side of the tube to face Estel. “You are here now. All that you were taught has made you a better person . You faced this problem like a true King should have. I would never doubt you.”

“I was slapped by Adar,” Estel sobbed.

“What did you do?” Thranduil asked as he wiped the tears away.

“He told me I was stupid in getting caught.”

“There must have been more to it than that.” Thranduil was now worried.

“It started out as a rouse to confuse the enemy but it became more. I told him I loved Legolas. He then told me that I didn’t know what love was. But when we got away, he told me he was sorry for slapping me.”

“Estel, when it comes to loving our children, we would do anything to keep them safe. Elrond was doing just that. He loves you like a son but when you sit on that throne in Gondor, he’s going to lose you. You will live a long life but you will die here. We elves love life but you…”

“I know father,” Estel replied. “I don’t want to leave Adar, either but it is what must happen.”

“Let’s finish up and you and Legolas can have some alone time here.”

“Alright,” Estel replied.

*&*&*&*&*&

As the rest of the elves gathered at the meeting, Estel was running towards Elrond’s study. He stopped at the door and pulled his tunic down. Estel calmed his breathing down before he opened the door.

Elrond watched as Estel entered and took up the only chair left which was situated in front of his desk.

“Good, we’re all here,” Elrond started to say. “We are here today to talk about Estel’s heritage. Estel, there are things that were never taught to you because of who you are to become. As you well know, you are the direct descendant of my brother, Elros. Part of that heritage comes great responsibility.”

Estel was nervous. It was then that he looked towards his Adar’s desk and saw a ring and a broken sword.

“I see that you are looking at these items. One is a ring called the Ring of Barahir. It has been passed down to each descendant of the King. The other is a sword called Narsil. It was broken in the Last Alliance when Isildur cut the One Ring from the hand of Sauron.”

Estel snapped his head up and stared at his Adar. He turned to the other and saw the truth in their eyes.

“Right now I wish to present to you the ring.” Elrond turned and picked up the ring. He then turned to Estel. “I, Lord Elrond, brother of the first King of Middle Earth, bestow upon you the title of Prince of Gondor, Aragorn. You will uphold the realm of Middle Earth and all its laws. I will send word to the other leaders of Middle Earth that the King of Gondor has returned. Do you understand your quest, Prince of Gondor?”

Estel could not believe what was being said. He had been taught all his life about the people of Middle Earth but to be King of them was going to be a great responsibility.

“Yes, Adar. I understand.” Estel did not flinch when the ring was placed on his finger. It fit perfectly but what amazed him was the power. It gave him strength that he had never had before. It flowed to this very soul and his heart which gave him a great feeling. He looked to his father with love in his heart.

“Adar, the power of the ring is astounding. What is it?”

“It is the power of love. With this ring, you will be able to tell if the person in front of you has a trusting soul. It will come in handy when you become King. Becoming King comes great responsibility which I have taught you. I have ruled Rivendell many millennia and I have learned a few things about these lands and its people. Some you can trust but there are others that could put a blade into your back just as easily. So never take the ring off.”

“I understand what you are saying, Adar,” Estel replied.

“Estel, I want you to take this broken sword with you. You are to go alone with no one’s help.” At this time, Elrond nodded to the others and they left.

“Why are they leaving, Adar?” Estel questioned.

Elrond waited until the door closed before the addressed Estel.

“My son, this is for your ears only. What I’m about to tell you has never been written down. It has been only told to me and I kept it a secret all these years until the true King of Gondor was found. You are to take Narsil to Lake Evendim. There, you are to fight a knight who guards the lake. After you defeat him, throw the shards of Narsil into the lake and wait. That is all I have been told. I don’t know what happens next.”

Estel was dumbfounded as he listened to the story. He knew this was his destiny.

“Right now we need to get ready for a wedding,” Elrond stated. “In two days you will be married to Legolas before you go on your quest. I want you two to bond before that happens.”

“Are my garments ready?” Estel asked as he rose from his chair.

“Yes, they are in my rooms. You are to come to me the night before. I will help you get ready.”

“All right Adar. I will be here.”

“Now go and find Legolas,” Elrond stated. “Estel, what we talked about privately is to go no further. We don’t need anyone knowing where you are going because your life will be in danger. Until you hold Narsil in your hands, fully restored, then you could be at risk.”

“I understand, Adar,” Estel responded.

“Also, I want you to be in the training fields ever day until you leave. You need to be at your best to fight that knight.”

Estel nodded and ran to Legolas’ room wanting to be near his soul mate. He knocked on the door.

Legolas heard the knock and opened the door. When he saw Estel on the other side, he pulled his true love into his arms.

“I missed you so much,” Legolas whispered.

“Me, too,” Estel breathed back.

They stood in the doorway until Thranduil pulled them inside.

“I will leave you two alone for a few hours,” Thranduil stated. “I will be with Elrond if you need me.”

Both soon to be lovers smirked as Thranduil left them alone. They went over to the lounge chair and sat upon it with Legolas leaning against Estel’s chest. Estel was running his hands over his love’s heart knowing that he was there. It calmed down his own heart.

“Do you have your outfit for tomorrow?” Estel asked his beloved.

“Yes, I brought it with me when I arrived. How about you, have you seen your outfit?” Legolas was running his hand over Estel’s arms knowing he was safe.

“I have it but Adar won’t let me look at it,” Estel stated. “I think he wants to surprise me. Let me just hold on to you before dinner.” Estel kissed the neck before his lips.

“Mmmm,” Legolas mumbled as he relaxed in the arms that would keep him and their family safe.

&*&*&*&*&

The next two days was busy in Rivendell. There was a wedding that was taking place between one man and one elf. It was going to be a day to remember.

Estel stayed the night before his wedding in Elrond’s guest quarters. They talked well into the night until Estel’s eyes began to droop. Elrond carried him like a child to his bed and tucked him in under the blankets.

Legolas couldn’t hardly sleep knowing that he was going to be spending the rest of his life with his soul mate. He never thought in his entire life that he was just down the road from his father’s realm. Another reason was that he would be having a family that he longed for his whole life. Legolas then smiled when he realized that their first born son would become the next King of Gondor. With that thought in mind, Legolas fell asleep with a smile on his face thinking of his future family.

The day of the wedding, Elrond took great deal in preparing a bath for his son. He would need him calm and relaxed for his big day. The healer added herbs to calm him with rose petals for a fragrance.

When Estel entered his bathroom, he smiled at what his Adar was doing.

“Morning,” Estel said.

“Morning, my son,” Elrond replied as he rose from the floor and turned around. “I wanted to prepare your bath to relax you for the day.”

“Thank you,” Estel replied as he got naked and entered the water. He began to relax as the water surrounded him. Water was poured over his head, making him sputter.

After Elrond poured the water over Estel’s head, he began to wash his hair as if he was a child again. These were the best times that Elrond remembered when Estel was young. It had been many years since his own sons were children.

‘Adar!” Estel exclaimed as he rubbed the water from his face.

“Let me do this one last time,” Elrond replied as he kept washing his son’s hair. “Besides, after breakfast, Erestor and Glorfindel will be here to get you ready.”

“Is it going to take that long to get me dressed?” Estel enquired.

“There are many layers to your dress. This wedding will hold true to the elves. Then after you are proclaimed King of Gondor, you will have a wedding right after you are crowned in front of your people to make Legolas your Consort.”

All Estel did was nod his head as the water was relaxing him. He stayed in the water another twenty minutes when his fingers started to prune. As he got out, a big towel was placed around his shoulders with arms that wrapped around him from behind.

“Estel, it will be a long time before I see you again after you leave. I want you safe and please come back to me but if you’re injured, send word to me and I will come get you.”

“Adar, nothing will happen. I know I don’t know what will happen before I arrive and after I leave but I will do as you say.” He put his own hands on his Adar’s. Estel turned in his father’s arms and gazed into his eyes. “I will return. I love you Adar.”

“I love you too, my son,” Elrond replied and took him into his arms. His son was no longer a boy but a man. After what he saw when fighting those orcs, he knew that his son was a man. “Now you have to stay here until the other two arrive. I want you to relax. Don’t think about what you are going to do in two weeks. Just think of the two weeks before that with your new husband. This will be your honeymoon and I want you to enjoy it while you can.”

“Alright Adar,” Estel replied. “I will relax and read a book but you know that my mind will be on the ceremony.” He then looked at his Adar. “My husband. Has a nice ring to it doesn’t it?”

“Yes it does,” Elrond responded. “Now get into some leggings and a tunic and relax in the sitting room in front of the fire.”

On the other side of the house where royalty was living, Legolas paced his room making himself nervous. It was like he was acting like a bride on their wedding day. Well, it was his wedding day but he was no bride.

“Adar!” Legolas shouted.

Thranduil heard the shouting and race to the door from his bedroom. He watched as Legolas paced the room.

“What’s the matter?” Thranduil asked.

“I’m nervous,” he replied as he was wrenching his hands getting more sweaty by the minute.

“Legolas, come with me,” his Adar ordered.

His Adar took him into the bathroom to prepare a bath with healing herbs and oils. This was the only way Thranduil knew of to ease his son’s body. 

As he prepared the bath, Legolas got out of his clothes. As he entered the tub, his body began to relax. He closed his eyes when he felt hands on his shoulders, rubbing them.

Thranduil knew that his son was tense knowing he was going to marry the other half of his soul. He remembered that day when he married his wife not knowing they could not have children. He was in love with his wife for many years until she departed for the Undying Lands.

“Think about the happy times you will have when your children are running around the gardens of Gondor. And the quiet times when the children are sleeping in your arms before bed. Their love enveloping around both of you with its embrace.”

“Mmmmm,” Legolas murmured as he relaxed. He was so relaxed that he almost fell asleep being that he got so little sleep the night before.

“Let’s get you out then you can join me in my bed for a while,” Thranduil whispered. He got Legolas out of the tub and into a nightshirt before putting him in his bed. Thranduil laid down beside his son and turned to him. He knew he was going to miss his son but knew he was going to be safe with Estel.

Back in Elrond’s chambers, Erestor and Glorfindel entered. Erestor carried a small bag with him and Glorfindel had a box in his hands. Glorfindel winked at Elrond letting him know that what he held would make Estel truly one of their own.

“Now, let’s get you dressed as we have no time to spare,” Erestor stated. 

Elrond came out of his own rooms with a very long cloth bag. He draped it over the back of the sofa and revealed its contents. Inside was an outfit fit for a Prince of Rivendell.

Erestor got Estel to stand in the middle of the floor with nothing surrounding him. He was told to take his clothes off as they began to take the clothes out of the bag.

Estel felt naked other than his loincloth. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the many layers they were taking out of the cloth bag.

First a linen shirt was put on Estel. It was soft enough to let him breathe. Next came a white silk tunic with silk sashes. Embroidered around the neck were seed pearls. Then came the leggings. They were made of a very soft linen and the color of gold.

When Estel saw the colors, he realized they were the colors that Elrond wore at council meetings. These were worn to represent authority amongst his people. This brought a smile to his face knowing that he would one day be a leader of his own people.

Next, a sash was placed around his waist and tucked into place. Gauntlets were then placed over his forearms. Inside the gauntlet were three layers. The first layer was a soft fur. On top of that was mithril. The final layer was a leather that was sturdy like rock. The design on it was the House of Elrond. Estel looked to his Adar and nodded with a smile.

Around the sash was placed a leather belt. On the right side was a sheath for a blade of twelve inches. Estel knew the blade that would fit in there. It was the one that he carried with him since he became squire to Lord Boromir. It was a knife with the White Tree embezzled on the hilt of the knife. To a young child it was like a sword. On the other side was something he never thought he would see in his life. It was the polished leather of Narsil. This is the one that sat on a table before one of the statues he saw in the library of Erestor’s.

“Adar?”

“I had a talk with my council and they agreed that you should carry your sword, Andúril, on your wedding day.”

“Thank you Adar. I will not forget this.”

Soft leather boots were then placed on his feet. He noticed that the bottom was a solid material. When he looked, he noticed many payers of thick leather molded together.

“Well, how do I look?” Estel asked as he spread his arms out wide.

“Not quite the prince,” Elrond replied as he went to the box that Glorfindel carried into the room earlier. He opened the box and pulled out a filigree crown made of gold wires entwined together until it reached a point going down from the front of his hairline to just above his eyebrows. In the center on the front, were leaves to represent the leaves of Mirkwood. It was the same design as Elrond’s silver one he wore all the time.

“I got this made for you many years ago,” Elrond stated. “It was after I got the letter from Thranduil that would make you Legolas’ betrothed. It was then confirmed by Lady Galadriel.”

When Estel saw the filigree crown, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He knelt to the floor as Elrond place the delicate crown on his head. It was so light that he couldn’t feel it on his head. After he rose from the floor a cloak was placed on his shoulders. 

It was made of a velvet burgundy that was also light on his shoulders. A tie was tied at his neck made of gold thread with tassels of burgundy. The edges were of gold with green leaves intertwined all the way around.

Elrond went to the fireplace and retrieved Andúril. When the three elves came around and stood in front of him, they knelt to one knee to show their respect to the Prince of Gondor. Elrond presented the sword to Estel.

Estel took the blade and placed it inside the sheath.

“I don’t want any of that,” Estel said. “You are my family. You brought me up and taught me lessons that no one would have taught an outsider. You all taught me many things that I will take with me to Gondor. I will be the best King that Middle Earth has ever seen and will ever know.”

The three rose from the floor and smiled.

“Get used to it, Estel,” Elrond said. “When you get to Gondor and the White City, people will bow to you all the time. It is a show of respect and that is one thing you should get used to as King.”

“Now, we will get ready,” Erestor replied.

The three elves went to a cupboard and retrieved their cloaks. Elrond wore almost the same one that Estel wore. He then placed his crown on his own head.

Erestor and Glorfindel put their cloaks on over their clothing.

Erestor’s cloak was a deep red with yellow accents. On his head was a crown of his station in Rivendell.

Glorfindel wore a cloak in yellow with deep red accents. On his head was the crown of the House of the Golden Flower of Gondolin. It was made of a silver filigree with yellow flowers interwoven all around.

All three turned to Estel. The four of them was a sight to see with each of them having a power all of their own.

“Now we are ready.” Elrond took Estel by the arm and placed it on top of his own. He led him to the gardens where the wedding was to take place. Glorfindel and Erestor clasped their hands together and followed them.

The chairs were filled with the elves of the three realms. When Elrond came down the aisle with Estel on his arm, everyone stood and bowed at the waist. As the two of them ended up at the podium, Elrond turned to Estel and made a slight bow. He then stood behind Lady Galadriel who was dressed in white silk that flowed like the wind. Beside her was Lord Celeborn also dressed in white. Both of them gave off an ethereal light.

Lindir, Rivendell’s lead musician, started playing a very delicate song of love and happiness.

Estel turned to look down the aisle. Before him was a thing of beauty. Legolas was dressed in a silver jacket that closed down the front with pearl buttons. His crown was made of a finer silver. He also wore silver leggings with a sword by his side. Estel thought he looked more beautiful.

When Legolas reached the podium, he took Estel’s left hand into his own. They both turned to each other and smiled.

“You’re beautiful,” Estel whispered.

“So are you,” Legolas uttered quietly.

Galadriel began to speak.

“We are here to witness the marriage of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood to Estel, Prince of Gondor. These two were brought together to continue the bloodline that began with the Elders: one man and one elf. They each have professed their love for one another. Estel, do you take Legolas to be your husband from now until the Valor calls for you to sail?”

“I do.” Estel wasn’t listening clearly to the words. His eyes were taken by the beauty of Legolas.

“And do you Legolas, take Estel to be your husband from now until the Valor calls for you to sail?”

“I do.” A tear fell from Legolas’ right eye. He watched as Estel wiped it away with his thumb.

She then presented them with necklaces. They were made of mithril so that they could never break. Each had two leaves pointing to the outside with the tree of Gondor in the centre.

Each took a necklace and placed it around the other’s neck. They were long enough so that each fit in the hollow of the neck.

“By the words of the Valor and the Elders, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your bride, Estel.”

Chuckles were heard in the audience as the two kissed. Estel brought his hands up to Legolas’ face and cupped it as his lips found his beloved’s. The lips before his were like rose petals: soft and sensuous.

Legolas kissed his husband. He never opened his mouth but when he felt the tip of a tongue wanting access then it was given. Tongues dueled for possession until both heard a throat clear.

“Sorry, Adar,” Estel blushed. He then smiled at Legolas.

“May I present Prince Estel and Prince Legolas.”

Everyone rose from their chairs and clapped. There were those who didn’t know that Estel was a Prince in his own right but they knew of the story of his lineage. They were happy that there would be a King in Gondor again. One that was raised by elves.

Estel and Legolas put their arms around each other’s waist and walked down the aisle.

As Elrond appeared he stood beside Estel.

“Now, let’s go the Great Hall and feast.” Elrond led them to celebration. 

Upon entering, the newly married couple were escorted to the head table. Estel and Legolas took up the place to Elrond’s left with Erestor sitting beside Legolas. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel took up the seats on Elrond’s right with Glorfindel taking up the seat next to Celeborn. Music was playing in the background as the rest of the elves filled the tables.

When dinner was over, everyone proceeded to the Fire Hall where dancing would commence.

The first song started to play and Estel took Legolas to the dance floor for their first dance. They swayed to the music like they were the only two people in the room. Estel leaned closer and kissed his husband. He never knew what love was but with Legolas in his arms, he could now feel it for the first time.

Legolas loved having Estel in his arms. He now was complete. His heart filled with love for the first time.

Estel felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw his Adar standing there.

“My turn,” Elrond said. He then took Legolas in his arms. “Welcome to my family, my son.”

“Thank you,” Legolas replied. “What do I call you now?”

“How about Ada?”

“I like that, Ada.” Legolas said the word for the first time and it rolled off his tongue like he said it all the time.

Elrond smiled as he danced with his new son.

“I guess that leaves us,” Thranduil stated.

“I guess it does, father,” Estel chuckled.

After a few minutes, other couples joined the wedding couple.

Legolas and Estel came back to the leaders of the other realms. The couple were laughing as they arrived.

As the night drew closer to the end, Elrond stood up and came over to the happy couple.

“I think it’s time,” Elrond said.

Estel looked to his Adar.

“You will be escorted to your new rooms by Erestor. There, you must complete the bond between you.”

Elrond took Legolas aside from everyone.

“Legolas, I made you a potion to keep you from getting pregnant. Whenever you two, you know, take a sip of the potion just before. It’s on the nightstand. I have been using this potion for those elves that wish to not get pregnant.”

“Thank you, Ada,” Legolas replied. “I had hoped that I would have a talk with you about that. I also want you to check me to make sure that I can have children. Just because my Adar and his Adar’s before him could have children doesn’t mean that I can.”

“All right,” Elrond said. “I will be in the Healing House in the afternoons. Why don’t you and Estel come over in a couple of days and I will check. Take the potion just in case.”

“Thank you,” Legolas replied.

“Now off you go and enjoy yourselves,” Elrond chuckled.

When they arrived at their new quarters, Erestor opened the door and led them inside.

The room was set up with a roaring fire and furs on the floor. On a tray beside the furs was a bottle of wine, two glasses and what looked like a bottle of oil.

“I will leave you,” Erestor said. “Have fun.”

Estel took Legolas’ hand and guided him over to the furs.

“Are you nervous?” Estel asked as he took off his cloak and placed it on the chair beside him.

“Yes,” Legolas whispered. “I need to do something first.” He walked into the bedroom and saw the potion bottle beside the bed.

“What’s that?” Estel asked.

“A potion that Elrond made up for me to not become pregnant. I don’t need to be having a baby on my wedding night.” Legolas took a sip and replaced the stopper.

Estel smiled as he took off his sword and placed it under the bed. He knew it would be safe there. Estel went back into the sitting room and poured two glasses of wine to relax them.

Legolas came back out without his coat. He took up the glass that Estel offered him.

“To us,” Estel said.

“To us,” Legolas repeated.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

They each took a sip and lowered to the floor with Estel sitting behind his husband staring at the fire.

“I never thought I would be married to an elf,” Estel stated as his hand went around Legolas’ chest.

“I never thought I would be married to a man,” Legolas replied. His hand came up to the ones around him and felt Estel’s love. A light kiss was planted on a spot behind his ear and he moaned.

“How about we get out of our clothes?” Estel questioned.

They both rose and started taking off their clothes. Estel had quite a time getting out of his because there were so many layers.

When Legolas stood naked before Estel, he watched Estel stop.

“You are truly beautiful,” Estel whispered.

“Here, let me help,” Legolas blushed. 

He undid the ties of his shirt and watched as the necklace fell to his skin. It stood out from the tanned skin on Estel’s neck. Legolas got rid of the rest of Estel’s clothes.

“You are most beautiful,” Legolas breathed. His cock was beginning to fill as he stood back and looked at his husband.

Estel could feel himself harden as his passion began to rise in his body. He came forward and lightly kissed Legolas. As their skin made contact, Estel could feel his skin tingle. Estel took control of the kiss just to have the elf’s skin close to him.

Their cocks touched one another bringing out moans from both of them. Legolas felt Estel’s tongue trying to enter his mouth and he gladly opened it as his own passion was making his skin tingle.

They lowered to the fur without breaking the kiss. Legolas was on his back with Estel leaning over him. Estel’s hands roamed the beautiful skin. His hand came down to Legolas’ hip and brought it forward. Then his hand came to the cock below him. He took it in his hand and began an up and down motion.

Legolas rose his hips as Estel touched him. He could feel a slight sheen on his skin as his emotions were heightened.

Estel broke off the kiss and moved to a spot behind his ear. He heard the moan and then took the tip of the elf ear into his mouth and sucked.

Legolas rose his chest off the fur when his ear was drawn into the wet mouth. His own hands roamed Estel’s skin feeling the slight hairs that took up his back. Then his hand came forward to a nipple, pinching it between his fingers making a nub appear.

A moan was released when Estel felt his nipple pinched. He made his way down the alabaster skin with kisses to the collarbone and then on to a nipple. Taking it into his mouth, Estel sucked and pulled it at the same time. His tongue continued down the chest until he reached the crown of the cock before his face. He watched as a drop landed on the skin below. His tongue reached out and lapped at the puddle that was made then took the tip of the cock into his mouth.

When Legolas felt his cock taken, his chest rose from the floor feeling his heart pound. He rose his head and watched the mouth on his cock go up and down. His hips rose off the floor wanting more.

Tasting Legolas for the first time was like tasting honey. It was sweet with a little tang flavor. Estel wanted his husband’s first time to be memorable. He rose his head and watched as Legolas became undone. Grabbing the oil, he let some of it dribble onto his fingers. Setting the bottle aside, his fingers entered to the opening below him.

Legolas’ legs parted feeling fingers enter him. There was a little pain but he knew that there would be pleasure later from what he heard other elves talk about. His cock was taken again as he began to relax.

When Estel entered with three fingers, he stretched him further. He rose between Legolas’ legs, took the oil and coated his own cock. Just his fingers on himself was enough to make him moan. He brought his cock up to the opening and pushed a little of himself inside. Looking into his love’s eyes, he knew that his love was now complete.

Legolas felt the little pain but then he nodded for Estel to continue. He felt Estel enter him slowly until he was fully breached.

When he was up inside him, Estel waited until he saw the nod again. Slowly he brought his cock out until only the tip remained inside and then he pushed up inside the tight heat. He knew he wouldn’t last. 

Then it began. Both their souls left their bodies and floated above them, entwining around each other.

Estel couldn’t hold out any longer so he began to push in and out of Legolas’ body. He then took the cock before him and started pumping it up and down. His body began to tingle, starting from his toes and making its way to his spine. His cock released inside the heat inside.

“Legolas!” he yelled.

Legolas felt himself leaking profusely until his own cock erupted, sending ribbons of white fluid across his stomach. He could feel his body burn with passion as his head went back and his chest arched.

As they both came, their souls settled into their respective bodies. Estel’s soul brought a little extra with it as it settled into his body. He moaned as the last of the his own fluid released inside. His body collapsed onto his love as he breathed heavy onto the chest under him.

Legolas brought his hands around the shoulders of his true love, feeling the heat between their bodies.

“I feel you,” Estel whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“I can feel you inside me,” Estel replied as he rose his head. He then rolled over onto the fur beside the elf. Seeing the white pearls on Legolas’ stomach, he put his finger into it and brought up a drop to his tongue. It was an exquisite taste like a sweet cream. He then leaned over and lapped up the rest of it. After he did that, he saved some on his tongue as he rose to kiss his husband.

Legolas welcomed the kiss and tasted himself with Estel’s flavor included. He moaned as his hands came around Estel’s shoulders. He broke off the kiss.

“Why can’t I feel you inside me?”

“You need to make love to me. With your juices inside me then you should feel me.”

“How come you know this?” Legolas asked.

“I had a talk with Adar of this last night. He told me all about soul mates. When we are away from each other and something happens, we will feel the pain of the other inside our chests.”

“Then let’s not get hurt then.”

Estel smiled as he found a cloth and cleaned up his husband. They finished their wine and went to bed. They curled around each other feeling the love they had for each other.

The next morning, Estel felt someone kissing his chest. He looked down and smiled as his fingers went into the silkiest hair he ever felt.

“Morning,” Estel whispered.

Legolas rose his head and smiled. “Morning.”

“Make love to me,” Estel murmured.

Legolas did exactly what Estel did to him last night. He never did this before but he followed what Estel did to him. After their souls returned to their bodies, it was then Legolas knew what Estel said.

“I feel you,” Legolas breathed heavy as his body tingled with a sheen of sweat.

“It’s a great feeling,” Estel panted as his body came down from its high. “Let’s bathe and go to breakfast.”

“Sounds good,” Legolas stated. “I’m hungry.”

They bathed and dressed into leggings and tunics. As they entered the Great Hall, they walked up to the front table and bowed to the other leaders of the three realms.

“Morning you two,” Elrond said. He looked at the newlyweds and saw a light surrounding each of them. He knew that they completed the bonding. Elves were the only ones who could see this light with their keen eyes. “Sit beside me.”

They took up the two seats beside Elrond and began to fill their plates with eggs, bacon, pancakes and fruit.

Elrond turned to his right and saw Legolas sitting beside him. “May I?”

Legolas nodded as he watched Elrond place his hand on his stomach and closed his eyes. When he looked at Elrond again, Elrond opened his own eyes.

“The potion worked,” he whispered.

Legolas smiled and dug into his food.

Elrond placed a smaller vial into Legolas‘ hand. “You can carry this with you at all times. Just fill it when empty. Now when the time comes for you two to have a child, all you have to do is quit taking it two weeks before. This will give your body time to expel the potion from your system. I want you two to meet me in my study after breakfast. We need to talk.”

They both nodded and finished up their meal as the rest of the head table dispersed.

When they arrived at the study, they both walked into the room. There was Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn sitting on the sofa in front of the fire place. They took up the sofa facing them.

“What’s the matter Adar?” Estel was nervous.

“Do you remember the question I asked you before you said ‘I do’?” Galadriel questioned.

“Ah…,” Estel stammered.

“Yes,” replied Legolas. “You asked us if we would take each other as husbands from now until the Valor calls for you to sail.”

“That’s right,” Celeborn replied. He watched as the question sank into Estel’s thoughts.

“You mean to tell me that…” Estel couldn’t continue with his answer. It was at this time when he looked at Galadriel that he remembered the words at his wedding.

“Lady Galadriel,” Estel started to say. “What did you mean when the Valor calls me to sail? Men can’t go to the Undying Lands.”

“Prince Estel,” Galadriel replied using his title. “When I was told by my mirror in my garden who your betrothed was, I also got word from Manwë, himself, that you will be given access to enter Valinor.”

“What about my family?”

“Legolas with go to Valinor with you but not your children.” Galadriel got up from her spot and kneeled before him. “We elves of Middle Earth are leaving these shores in the next hundred years. We will not leave until your first born son takes up the throne after you. The time of men has come for them to rule these lands. Estel, your children will be those first to rule a land where elves will no longer reside. We have helped all we can to keep the people here in Middle Earth safe. Do you understand?”

Estel looked into her eyes and saw the truth. “Yes, My Lady. Thank you.”

Legolas watched his husband. He felt the sorrow in his own heart knowing they would leave their children behind. Legolas took Estel into his arms and consoled him.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Legolas whispered.

After they left, Elrond came up to Galadriel. He felt happy that he wouldn’t be losing Estel but he was sad knowing his grandchildren will be staying here.

“He had to be told,” Galadriel stated.

“I know,” Elrond concurred.

Estel and Legolas made their way to the gardens. Legolas needed to calm his husband down. Estel sat in front of Legolas sideways under one the trees.

“It’s not fair.” 

Legolas brought up his arms around Estel’s shoulders and held him. He, too, was going to miss their children after they would sail.

“Think of it this way,” Legolas started to say. “We will never grow old and when we reach Valinor, we can have more children. We will never forget our children we leave in Middle Earth. Our children in Valinor will know they have siblings. The ones in Middle Earth will be written into books for others to read of their battles and conquests.”

“I know,” Estel whispered. “It’s just the thought of leaving them behind like they were abandon by us.”

“But our first born son will be King. He will be old enough to make decisions which you will teach him like Elrond taught you.”

“You’re right.” Estel looked up into Legolas’ eyes. “How did you become so smart?”

“I’ve been around a long time and have seen it with my own eyes. Some of my kin have sailed long ago and they were still in their child bearing years. I wouldn’t be surprise if Valinor is overflowing by little elflings.”

“Thank you my love, for making me understand.”

“You are so welcome.” Legolas moved Estel and they both rose. “How about you go get a blanket and I will go get a picnic basket ready for us so we could have lunch down by the river?”

“That sounds like a plan.” They went their separate directions for their afternoon together.

&*&*&*&*&

The next morning Estel rolled to his side and stared at his mate. He couldn’t believe that Legolas was going to bear his children. The conversation from the other day still made him sad but he was also happy knowing he would sail with his beloved.

Legolas knew someone was staring at him and this put a smile on his face. As he adjusted his eyes, he saw Estel staring at him. He reach up with his one hand and caressed Estel’s chin.

“Morning,” Legolas murmured.

“My love,” came the reply. Estel slowly moved towards Legolas and they kissed.

“Wait,” Legolas stated. He reached over to the potion on the bed side table and took a sip. “Now we can go ahead.” He rolled back over and kissed Estel again.

Now that they were bonded by soul, they could feel each other inside. Their passions rose as they made love to one another. Each could feel that their bond for one another strengthened. After they laid back, panting, they decided to take a bath and go to breakfast.

They entered the Great Hall and took up their seats.

“Morning, everyone,” Estel said.

“Morning Estel,” Elrond replied. “Estel, I would like for you to start training on the fields for the next two weeks before your quest.”

“Yes, Adar,” Estel replied.

“What quest?” Legolas asked.

“For Estel to become King he has to reforge Narsil,” Elrond replied. “This requires him to go on a journey by himself. This will be your final test to prove to yourself, Estel, that you have the strength to defeat anyone who comes to harm you or your family.”

“Can I not go with him?” Legolas asked.

“No,” Elrond replied. “He’s to do this by himself.”

“That’s not fair!” Legolas shouted as he rose from his seat. “I should have his back if he’s to come into any danger.”

“Legolas,” Thranduil shouted back. “Please understand. Elrond knows what he’s talking about.”

“It’s still not fair!” Legolas hollered. He ran from the room.

“Adar,” Estel began to say as he rose from his seat. “I will talk to him.”

Elrond nodded as he watched Estel leave the room.

Estel knew that Legolas went to their rooms. He could feel the bond between them. When he entered, he saw Legolas on a chair on the balcony overlooking the gardens.

“Legolas, please understand.” Estel knelt on the floor before the chair. He gathered the elf’s hands into his.

“What’s there to understand? We’ve only gotten married and you’re going on a quest.”

“I know.”

“Why can’t the elves reforge Narsil? They possess a great magic.”

“This kind of magic doesn’t exist with elves. I don’t know the whole story but only that I must do this. Besides, we have our bond and if anything happens to me then you will know. Adar is the only one that knows where I’m going. So if I’m hurt, you will know and can tell him. Adar will dispatch a patrol and they will find me.”

“If that happens, I will be one of those warriors. I will not lose you now that I have found you.” Legolas leaned over and kissed him.

“Where are you going?” Legolas asked.

“I can’t tell you that. If anyone knew then my life could be in danger and there will be no King in Gondor ever again. The enemy will make sure of that.”

“All right,” Legolas replied. “I will do as you say but I still don’t like it. Can I help with the training?”

“Yes, I could use all the help I can get. Now let’s go to the training fields and begin my training.”

“First I must go to the Healing House for Elrond to check me out.”

“But I thought you could have children?” Estel asked.

“My father told me I can but I want Elrond to confirm it,” Legolas replied. 

“But why are you taking the potion then?”

“Elrond couldn’t check me out because of what happened to you. Then there was no time before the wedding. He just wants to confirm that I can have children.”

“Then let’s go,” Estel stated.

As Elrond checked Legolas, Estel was holding his hand. Elrond had to check for an opening inside Legolas anus to make sure. It was there. When he confirmed it, the three were happy. Elrond gave the list of ingredients to Estel for the potion.

With that done, the two lover’s made their way to the training fields. 

&*&*&*&*&

For the next two weeks the elves put Estel through a grueling exercise so that his muscle tone became more defined. Estel had never been on his own before and he hoped that this will give him courage to defeat the warrior that guarded the lake.

When the day came that he was to leave, there were few words spoken between the lovers. Legolas made sure that Estel had all he needed for his quest. He even cut a locket of hair from his head and braided it so that he would have a piece of him near by. He tucked this into his bed roll before he put it on the horse.

“Be safe my son.” Elrond gathered his son into his arms. “I know you will come back to me. The sword is on your horse.”

“I will, Adar, thank you.” A tear slid down his face.

As he got on his horse, Estel felt a hand on his knee. He looked down and saw his husband.

“Come back to me,” Legolas whispered. “You know what happens if you die?”

“I will, my love,” Estel replied as he leaned over to kiss him. “I will return. I promise.” It was a promise he was going to keep.

“I will be right here waiting for you when you return.”

With that said, Estel took off on his horse and made his way out the west gate. He never looked back because he knew that if he did then he would never leave his love ever again. His heart was hurting knowing he wouldn’t see his husband for a while.

Legolas turned around and saw his Adar. He ran to him with tears rolling down his face. They embraced knowing that his heart hurt.

“Come with me,” Thranduil whispered.

They made their way to Thranduil’s rooms and they spent the day together.

&*&*&*&*&

The first night that Estel stopped he made a small fire under a tree on the edge of a small forest. He killed a coney for supper and as it cooked, he unrolled his bedroll and saw the locket of hair. Estel sat on his blanket, caressing the locket.

“Oh my love,” he whispered.

*Estel?*

He quickly rose from his bedroll and looked around trying to figure out who said his name.

*It’s me, Legolas.*

*How can this happen?*

*It’s the bond. My Adar told me that it can happen sometimes between bonded couples.*

*I’m glad we have this then. This will make me close to you and know that I will have you at my side.*

*Did you find it?*

*Yes but why?*

*I wanted you to have something to remind you of me. I didn’t know then about talking like this.*

*With this, my love for you has grown tenfold. I love you.*

*I love you, too. Remember your promise.*

*I do. Now I need to sleep. I have a few more days travel.*

*All right, my love. Sleep and dream of us.*

*I will.*

With that the ties were severed and Estel ate while he thought of what kind of knight guarded the lake.

When Estel found the lake, he couldn’t believe how beautiful it was with the calm waters and the trees. It was something he had never seen before. As he tried to get closer, a knight came out from behind a tree.

“Who are you?” the knight asked. He was adorned in what looked like silver but was actually mithril armor.

“I am Prince Aragorn of Gondor.”

“I knew that this day would come,” the knight replied as he drew his sword. “I have guarded this lake for a along time. But for you to get to the lake you have to fight me.”

“I know,” Estel replied as he pulled out Andúril and took first strike.

They fought for what felt like hours. Estel had a cut on his upper arm, blood running down his nose and another split lip.

Then came the final blow. Estel struck the knight across the chest. As he brought his sword up, he noticed that it was broke. He threw it down and knelt down to the injured knight. He rose the helmet.

“Are you hurt?” Estel asked.

“No,” came a whisper. “Nothing can penetrate this armor. But that last blow knocked the wind out of me. You are a very good warrior.”

“Let’s get you out of this armor and I will tend to you wounds,” Estel said as he rose the knight into a sitting position.

After making sure the knight was all right, he made a fire.

“You came here for a reason,” the knight stated.

“Yes,” came the reply. 

Estel rose from the ground and went to his horse. He took out the wrapped sword, Narsil, with its broken piece. Making his way to the lake, he threw the two pieces into the lake and waited.

The water on the lake was calm until a small ripple started to form just on the edge out of reach. The tip of what looked like a sword appeared on the surface. After a few minutes, the sword fully rose out of the water with what looked like a female hand holding it in its grasp.

“Go take it,” the knight whispered.

Estel walked forward into the water and grasped the sword. When it was in his hands, he felt a power enter him. It was like nothing he ever felt in his young life.

“What you are feeling is the power of the sword with the land,” the knight explained. “It is one with the land and its people. It is never to be used for hatred. It is a sword that proves to the people of the land that you are its true king. No one can touch this sword but you. If you want to fight, you will have to repair Andúril. That sword was made for you to fight.”

“How do you know such things?” Estel enquired.

“These things I have known since I came here long ago. When Narsil was broken and The One Ring destroyed, I was put here by Lady Galadriel.”

“But that would make you…” Estel began to say.

“Pretty old. I knew that one day the sword would make its way to this lake again. Now that it has, I have no reason to stay.”

“Then come with me and be my private guard. Besides, I will need someone to protect me as long as I have the sword.”

“I will come, my lord,” the knight replied.

“First, I would like to know your name,” Estel enquired.

“My name is Beridan, at your service.” Beridan replied, stood up and bowed.

“You will not bow to me,” Estel stated. “You are my champion.”

With that said, they stayed at the lake another day to heal wounds and took off to the realm of Rivendell.

When they arrived it was to the surprise of Legolas running towards him with his arms open wide. They kissed, feeling the bond connect again.

“Who’s this?” Legolas asked as they separated.

“This is Beridan. He’s going to be my private guard until I leave these shores.”

“Welcome, Beridan, I’m Legolas, Estel’s husband.”

Beridan bowed from the waist. “Glad to make you acquaintance, My Prince. I do know who you are.”

Glorfindel arrived at the front of the Lonely House. When he saw Beridan he ran to him.

“Beridan, it is great to see you.”

“Glorry, is that really you?” Beridan asked as he hugged his old friend.

“Yes, we need to catch up with news,” Glorfindel replied as his arm when around his comrades shoulders.

Estel watched the two greatest warriors leave. “Well now.”

“Yeah,” Legolas acquiesced. He turned to his husband. “As for you…”

Estel got hot in the face. He new what was coming. He took Legolas’ hand in his and they ran to their rooms laughing.

&*&*&*&*&

The day came when Elrond would be taking Estel and Legolas to Gondor. Andúril was now on the hip of the next King of Gondor. Narsil was wrapped and stored in the wagon. They were granted entrance into the White City and made their way up to the top of the Tower.

Estel got down off his horse beside the White Tree. He saw a man approach that he didn’t recognize. It wasn’t until the man came closer that he saw the man who raised him.

“Lord Denethor, it is good to see you,” Estel said.

“Do I know you?” Lord Denethor asked.

“Yes you do. Do you remember a long time ago that you asked a child to return when he became a man?”

Denethor thought for a moment. His mind was not as good as it used to be. Then his eyes became big. “And what did I give this child?”

Estel reached into his shirt and came up with Elendilmir. He then handed it to the man who raised him.

“Aragorn?” Denethor questioned. “Is it really you?”

“Yes my lord.”

Denethor gathered the young man into his arms but felt the boy who he used to be. Tears made their way down his face. “This is a day to celebrate.” He then looked to the people behind Aragorn. “Who are these people, Aragorn?”

“My Lord, may I present to you the man who taught me. This is Lord Elrond.”

“I have heard of you in tales but didn’t know you existed. Welcome to my city.” Denethor bowed.

“It is my pleasure, My Lord,” Elrond replied. He knew that Denethor was a just man. “I want to thank you for raising him for a time. I now give him back to you as a Prince of Gondor and future King.”

After dinner, Aragorn took Denethor aside.

“My Lord, I wanted to speak to you privately.”

“What is it?” Denethor asked.

“I got married when I was gone.” Aragorn was nervous.

“Then present your bride,” Denethor requested.

“It’s not a woman but a elf who can have children.” Aragorn bowed his head not wanting to see the Lord’s reaction.

“Aragorn,” Denethor said as he raised the man’s chin. “We do not chose who we marry or fall in love with. I want to meet this elf.”

“All right,” Aragorn replied and left the room. He came back minutes later with his husband.

When Denethor saw the elf, he couldn’t believe his eyes. “You are beautiful. I see why you married him. Do you love Aragorn?”

“I love him with my very soul, My Lord,” Legolas replied. “I would do anything for him.”

“That’s all I ask,” Denethor stated. “Love him and make him happy.”

“I will, My Lord.”

Denethor got to know Legolas a little better and watched the love that formed around them. He was happy.

When word traveled through the city that the Prince of Gondor returned, there were many days of celebration. The people of the White City would now have a King.

Two weeks after their arrival, Aragorn was crowned King. Many people took up spots on the cathedral outside the Main Hall.

Then Aragorn presented his Consort with a crown to his court. Many people were shocked to see a male but when Aragorn kissed him in front of his people, cheers and shouts went up from the people.

Celebrations continued well for over a week. When everything settled down, the elves bade farewell to Aragorn and Legolas until they sailed. Tears were shed as Elrond and Thranduil said goodbye to their children.

Then came the day that King Aragorn took up his first Council meeting. When they were seated around a round table, Aragorn rose.

“I want to start out by saying that Narsil has returned to the city it once kept safe.” 

With that, Aragorn pulled the sword from his side and presented it to council. After nods were given, he then took the sword over to the fireplace and placed it in the same position that his forefathers held. He then turned and nodded to Beridan.

“This is Beridan,” Aragorn stated. He then took up another sword presented to him. “He is my personal bodyguard. He will guard my life until it is no more. The sword he gave me is Andúril, a replacement sword for Narsil. Narsil is never to be used ever again but will be used for knighthood and to install the Kings of Gondor from now until the end of time.”

Legolas and Aragorn settled into their life but it wasn’t easy. There were many wars battled but there were many years of quiet. During this time, Lord Denethor died and was laid to rest in the Houses of the Stewards as were Faramir and Boromir.

Through those years, Legolas bore 4 children to the King of Gondor. One son, named Eldarion and three daughters.

In the Fourth Age, Aragorn still looked like he was twenty. But he knew it was time to leave these shores. He explained to his children what was going to happen. Aragorn would crown his son the next King of Gondor. His family understood. They were taught the way of Elves and Men so that their heritage would always be remembered when their fathers were gone.

After a tearful farewell, Legolas and Aragorn left the White City and arrived many days later at the Grey Havens. They made their way on the last boat that would sail from Middle Earth to the Undying Lands.

Aragorn was sad to be leaving as he stood on the bow of the ship with Legolas.

“I’m going to miss the children,” Aragorn tightened his grasp around his husband waist.

“How about we start another family like we promised each other years ago?”

“I would love that,” Aragorn whispered. 

It was then that Legolas pulled his husband’s over to the lower part of his stomach.

“Are you?”

“Yes, I found out before we left. This will be our first born in Arda.”

“I love you.” Aragorn turned his husband around and kissed him.

“As I love you.”

They turned to the sea and watched as the coastline came into view.

THE END


End file.
